The present invention relates to a release button device for controlling the release of the shutter of an electromagnetic release type camera.
Recently, as cameras having increasingly incorporated electronic circuitry, a so-called "electromagnetic release system" has been extensively employed in which members locking the shutter operation are operated by an electromagnet. In this electromagnetic release system, the release button is used merely to operate a switch thereby providing a very simple arrangement. However, such a system cannot use commercially available cable release units. In order to overcome this difficulty, it is necessary to additionally provide a remote release terminal. Thus, the conventional electromagnetic release system is inconvenient in practical use. This inconvenience cannot be overcome without increasing the number of components and making the arrangement of the release system intricate.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a release button device for an electromagnetic release type camera which enables the release operation to be carried out with a commercially available cable release unit and also enables the use of an electrical remote release unit. That is, it is an object of the invention to provide a release button device which is usable commonly for both a commercially available cable release unit and an electrical remote release unit.